My Teacher
by LaChicaDel-PanTostado
Summary: Anna Anderson no tiene una relación muy buena con su maestra Elsa Frozen, pero esto cambia cuando es castigada junto con dos chicas Mérida y Rapunzel que al parecer están enamoradas de la Profesora Forzen. Elsanna, ElsaXMerida, ElsaXRapunzel. AU Actual
1. Chapter 1

Anna Anderson miraba con atención la ventana, mientras se supone que seguía el paso de su profesora Elsa Frozen de la cual siempre le había caído un poco mal pues aunque le Elsa era seis años mayor que ella siempre la regañaba en todas sus clases por que hablaba o mejor dicho le llamaba la atención por estar distraída durante la clase o platicando con su amigo Olaf y su hermano Kristoff.

-¿Anna?- Hablo la profesora Elsa mirando joven pelirroja.

-Eh?, Ah! ¿Mande profesora Elsa?-Dijo Anna levantando la vista hacia el rostro de Elsa el cual no parecía muy contento.

-¿Estas poniendo atención a la lectura?- Menciono Elsa Apuntando al asiento de Anna.

Anna vio hacia su paleta y noto que ni siquiera tenía el libro de la materia afuera, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como una idiota.

-Bueno, Este, Lo olvide en casa- Decía Anna mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo apenada.

-Perfecto, te quiero aquí después de la salida y ahora sal de mi clase- Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abrirla haciendo una invitación para que Anna saliera del aula.

-Pero si no he hecho nada!- Reclamo Anna.

-Exacto, eso es lo que pasa, que no haces nada en mi clase ahora sal-Le contesto su profesora.

Anna se levantó se su asiento tomo sus cosas y salió del aula tal y como lo había dicho Elsa, y ahí se había quedado a fuera, un poco molesta porque la había sacado de la clase.

-Bien continuemos con la lectura por favor Kristoff continua la lectura- Menciono Elsa tomando su libro y poniéndose de nuevo sus anteojos.

Seguido de decir esto vio como Kristoff y Olaf se estaban pasando un "recado". Al instante Elsa fue con ellos dos para ver qué es lo que decía ese recado.

Lo que vio fue un dibujo de palitos, con una trenza, que aun lado decía "Queen Elsa" y más abajo decía "Reina de Hielo". Al Terminar de verlo volteo a ver al chico rubio y el del cabello castaño que se estaban riendo mientras veían la cara de su profesora que era jodidamente graciosa.

-¡Fuera!, ¡Los dos!- Decía Elsa furiosa señalando a la puerta. Lo último que vio fue a ambos chicos caminar hacia la puerta y salir.

Después de haberse calmado un poco después del coraje que le hicieron pasar sus 3 alumnos guardo el dibujo entre uno de sus libros y continúo con la clase.

~Fuera Del Aula

-No tenían que haberse metido en problemas por mi chicos-Decía Anna mientras miraba a sus amigos reír aun por el dibujo.

-No importa Anna de todas formas queríamos salir de esa clase, me aburría- Menciono Olaf, pequeño, castaño y además mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, siempre fue muy listo y obediente pero también tiene su lado loco y divertido, y además le gustan los abrazos.

-Bueno yo no me quería salir, voy mal con la profesora Elsa y quería que por lo menos pensara que pongo atención en clases para que me pasara con un seis en la calificación- dijo mi hermano mayor Kristoff siempre hemos sido muy unidos y nos contamos todo.

-Bueno yo tampoco me quería salir, tengo flojera de estar parada-Hablo Ana dirigiéndose a sus amigos mientras veía el techo.

-Oh tal vez…¿La reina de hielo congelo tu corazón hermanita?- Dijo Kristoff dándole un codazo a Olaf.

-¿Qué? Pfff, Claro que no… solo es otra maestra amargada nada mas- Decía Anna volteándose mientras veía por la ventana a Elsa su profesora de español.

-Anna, cada vez que estamos en su clase te la pasas viendo a ella y no haces absolutamente nada de la mater…- Decía Olaf para después hacer una pausa al darse cuenta que la pelirroja pecosa no le hacía caso alguno.

-Déjala que la vea, posiblemente cambie de opinión - Decía Kristoff sacudiendo el cabello castaño de Olaf.

Ya se había acabado la clase de español y ahora seguía el receso. Elsa hablo con los tres chicos sobre su conducta dentro del aula de clases, sobre todo a Anna la cual aún se tenía que quedar después de la salida, Elsa había perdonado a Olaf por sus altas calificaciones y su buena conducta con la condición de que no lo volvería a hacer y a Kristoff lo salvo el entrenador del equipo de futbol pues tenía una práctica.

~En la cafetería

-Genial, aun me tengo que quedar después de la salida, tienen suerte chicos- decía Anna Mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde se encontraba con sus amigos.

-Por lo menos no estarás sola en el aula con la Profesora Elsa.- Dijo Olaf que al mismo tiempo mordió una barra de pan.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Anna con curiosidad.

-Si, Al parecer hay otras dos chicas que se quedaran después de clases-dijo Olaf respondiendo la pregunta la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Y quiénes son?- Pregunto Anna.

-Son Mérida Harris y Rapunzel Jones- dijo Kristoff para después morder su zanahoria. – ¿Las conoces?-Le pregunto el chico.

-Si Las conozco Mérida es la chica pelirroja con cabello alborotado y Rapunzel es la rubia con el cabello largo- contesto Anna. –Mérida está en biología, con La profesora Elsa y Rapunzel está en clase de Artes también con ella.-Siguió hablando.

-¿No te sientes mal porque ya no estarás a solas con la profesora Elsa?- Dijo Kristoff haciendo riendo mientras veía a Anna.

-Cierra el pico, Zanahorio- Dijo Anna mirando a Kristoff mientras le ponía una zanahoria en su boca haciendo que Olaf riera.

~Mientras en la sala de maestros .

Elsa Estaba sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sofás que se encontraban hay mientras leía un libro y tomaba su taza de café con chocolate, hasta que el ruido de la puerta de la sala de profesores la distrajo de su lectura, de la puerta vio entrar a una de sus compañeras de trabajo Luna Price, una maestra un poco mayor que ella.

-Oh! Elsa, no te eh visto desde hace tiempo, creo que tal vez es por las clases- Menciono Luna, una mujer con cabello negro, alta y con anteojos.

-Luna! Pues la verdad es que tienes razón últimamente las clases se están poniendo muy pesadas y además los exámenes están a punto de comenzar- Dijo Elsa Mientras colocaba su libro a un lado de su taza.

-Tengo entendido que te quedaras en la salida con tres jóvenes ¿es verdad?- Pregunto con curiosidad Luna mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera.

-Sí, Anna Anderson, Mérida Harris y Rapunzel Jones. Las tres ocasionaron problemas pero en distintas clases- dijo Elsa mirando a su amiga. –Aunque esos problemas algunas veces me hagan reír ha- Termino.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano Jack? ¿No iras por él y lo llevaras a casa?- Pregunto Luna.

-Oh no, se quedara hasta tarde hoy, al parecer tiene que limpiar el laboratorio de química así que también quedo castigado-dijo Elsa haciendo una pequeña risa.

-Bueno Elsa me retiro, espero volverte a ver por estos días en donde el trabajo se está poniendo muy pesado, Adiós- Dijo acercándose a la puerta para salir.

-Espero igualmente verte por ahí, Hasta luego- Dijo antes de que se valla. Elsa tomo nuevamente su libro y continúo con su lectura.

Ya era hora de salir Anna tenía que ir directo al salón de la clase de español para cumplir con su castigo, le dijo a Kristoff que le diera a sus padres una excusa para que no la castigaran a cambio de zanahorias, haciendo que este rápidamente aceptara.

En su reloj marcaban las cinco y media, hace cinco minutos que todos había salido y los pasillos ya se encontraban medio vacíos si no fuera por el conserje. Ana ya estaba en frente de la puerta del aula que hace unos momentos había sacada, puso su mano en la cerradura para después abrirla.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Bueno chicos como verán esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction y pues como soy muy noob y acabo de comenzar a escribir me gustaría que me dieran opiniones no importa cual todas cuentas así me ayudaran a mejorar muchas gracias :33.  
-La chica Del Pan Tostado. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna POV

Abrí la puerta del aula y solo me encontré con asientos vacíos, ni siquiera la profesora Elsa se encontraba hay, aunque claro había llegado demasiado temprano pero no quería arriesgarme a presentarme tarde y ser castigada nuevamente.

Entre, deje la puerta abierta y tome asiento delante del escritorio mientras esperaba que las dos chicas, castigadas al igual que yo, y la profesora Elsa entraran.

Ahora que estoy sola me tome un momento para pensar lo que dijo Kristoff hace varias horas, _"¿La reina de hielo congelo tu corazón hermanita?". _Que tonto, yo nunca me podría enamorar de la "Reina Del Hielo" como muchos le decían, además si eso pasara digo, no se vería muy bien pues soy menor de edad y ella tiene veintitrés años aun así pienso que es muy joven y ¿hermosa? Para que este trabajando como profesora. Desde que comenzó el curso no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos y si le agregamos a eso malas notas en sus clases, mas mala conducta…creo que en verdad no debo de caerle nada bien.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, note que una chica de cabello rubio demasiado largo estaba en la entrada al aula, por un momento se me quedo viendo pero luego escuche su voz.

-Disculpa, ¿Esta es el aula de español de tercer año?- Pregunto la chica que aún estaba hay de pie en la puerta.

-Emm, si esta es-Dije respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Muchas gracias- Dicho esto entro al aula y tomo asiento a lado de mí, después de esto hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo por unos segundos hasta que la chica hablo.

-Soy Rapunzel, Rapunzel Jones.- Dijo estirando su brazo para que le saludara.

-Te conozco Rapunzel, estás en física conmigo- Respondí tomando su mano y saludándola amablemente.

-Oh si ya lo recuerdo Anna Anderson, ¿no fuiste tú la que llevo el experimento la tostadora?-Dijo Rapunzel.

-Si esa fui yo, pero creo que no salió muy bien de lo que esperaba- Dije mientras soltaba su mano y luego la ponía detrás de mi cabeza.

-Tienes razón ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir que el agua se podía calentar en una tostadora? jajaja- Dijo entre una risa.

-Internet puede ser engañoso sabes, jaja-Dije riéndome igualmente.

-Y dime ¿porque estás aquí?- Pregunto con curiosidad la chica rubia.

-Bueno solo no ponía atención en clases y no tenía el libro afuera, nada grave- Dije respondiendo su pregunta. –Y tu ¿qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa no eres alguien que suele meterse en problemas- Le dije pues hubo una vez que gano el concurso de conducta y asistencia perfecta.

-Bueno, por accidente mi camaleón se metió adentro de mi mochila y en clases de artes con la profesora Elsa se salió y ocasiono un desastre, jaja- Dijo Rapunzel riéndose.

-Jajaja, Bueno ¿y tú camaleón?- Pregunte riéndome

-Mi madre vino por él y se lo llevo, aunque sea muy pequeño si ocasiono un desastre es por eso que estoy aquí- Menciono la chica rubia.

Después de esto vi entrar a una chica pelirroja con el cabello alborotado, demasiado diría yo, paso enfrente de Rapunzel y solo la miro de reojo, cuando paso por delante de mí no me había dado cuenta de que mi pie estaba tapando el recorrido que ella seguía, lo cual hizo que topara con él y se tropezara, afortunadamente no callo en el suelo solo fue un mini infarto. Dándome cuenta de lo que había pasado me levante de mi asiento para ver cómo estaba.

-Lo siento mucho, te encuentras bien-Pregunte tomándola del hombro.

Después de preguntar esto ella se había dado vuelta y tomo el cuello de mi blusa haciendo que me llevara a su altura ya que era más pequeña que yo.

-Lo has hecho a propósito ¿verdad?- Dijo con enfado aun sujetando el cuello de mi blusa.

-Fue un accidente, lo juro- Dije haciendo un intento fallido para que me soltar, a pesar de que era algo chica tenia demasiada fuerza.

-Fue un accidente yo lo vi-Menciono Rapunzel intentando igualmente defenderme.

-No te metas, ricitos de oro- Dijo la chica pelirroja a Rapunzel aun sin soltarme.

Note que había cerrado su mano para que tomara una forma de puño, bueno creo que tener un ojo morado se vería bien en mí. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe que al final nunca llego.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí señoritas?- Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada del aula, y adivinen que, era de la mismísima profesora Frozen.

-Mérida Harris, baja a Anna ahora mismo si no quieres una notificación- Dijo Elsa acercándose e intentar separarnos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Mérida soltó el cuello de mi blusa y tomo sus cosas que había puesto en el suelo para después tomar asiento y cruzar los brazos a un lado del pupitre donde yo me había estado sentada hace unos momentos.

-Anna, Rapunzel, tomen asiento por favor- Dijo esto poniendo un par de libros en su escritorio mientras Rapunzel y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos y pude ver como Mérida hacia una señal amenazante hacia mí.

-Bien, no sé por qué ambas estaban a punto de comenzar un pleito pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir ¿Esta claro?-Dijo llamándonos la atención. Dio un pequeño suspiro y continúo hablando. –Bueno iré directo al grano, creo que las tres saben por qué están aquí y es por su conducta dentro de mis clases el cual es inaceptable-Menciono – Por unos momentos pensé en hablar con sus padres pero para no perjudicarlas eh decidido que ustedes tres me entregaría un trabajo especial- Dicho esto tomo tres hojas en color blanco y nos entregó una a las tres –Ven esta hoja en blanco, aquí tendrán que escribirán diez cosas que a ustedes les gusten, pero solo pueden escribir una cosa cada día es quiere decir no me podrán entregar la hoja hasta que pasen diez días- Explico Elsa –Esto servirá para que podamos conocernos mejor, en especial a ti Anna ya que desde que comenzamos el curso no nos llevamos muy bien sabes, además viendo que Mérida y tú no tuvieron un buen comienzo quero que las tres hablen y platiques sobre las cosas que anoten en esta lista, para mi enseñar y tener una buena relación con mis alumnos es lo más importante- Termino –Bueno ¿Alguna duda?- Nos preguntó.

-¿Podemos poner lo que sea que nosotros amemos?- Se escuchó la voz de Mérida.

-Claro, pero sin trampas tienen que hacer el trabajo como se los eh indicado-Le respondió a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba a lado de mí. –Pueden comenzar desde ahora, tengo que ir a la sala de profesoras por unos papeles así que las dejare solas para que se puedan concentrar- Dicho tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Profesora ¿Y si Mérida Intenta golpearme?-Dije levantándome de mi asiento un poco asustada.

-Como si te fuera a golpear Anna "Pecas locas" Anderson- Dijo Mérida sacándome la lengua y pude notar que Rapunzel estaba tratando no reírse con el comentario de esta

-Oye yo no estoy tan pecosa- Dije tocándome las mejillas donde tenía varias pecas.

-Sí, si lo estas- Dijo para después sonreír.

-¡Silencio las dos¡ Anna si eso llegara a pasar búscame y no comiencen una pelea por favor- dijo llamándonos la atención. –Rapunzel, Veo que tú estás un poco más calmadas así que si algo ocurre házmelo saber.- dicho esto salió del aula dejándonos a las tres solas con Rapunzel a cargo.

-Ni creas que te hare caso Ricitos de oro- dijo Mérida viendo a Rapunzel.

-¡Mi nombre es Rapunzel! No Ricitos de Oro.- Contesto Rapunzel enojada.

-Sí, Si Lo que digas.- Le contesto Mérida.

Después nuevamente hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Sabes Mérida, creo que comenzamos mal así que por que no comenzamos de nuevo ¿Qué dices?- Le pregunte pensando en que aceptaría pero no fue así, la única respuesta que tuve fue un lindo dedo del medio que claramente quería decir que me fuera a la mierda. Aun así no me importo y continúe hablando.

-Soy Anna Anderson y creo que si no fueras tan hija de puta nos llevaríamos bien-Le mencione a Mérida mientras le sonreía y escuchaba como Rapunzel intentaba no reírse.

-Wow, pensé que eras una de esas chicas presumidas Anderson, pero veo que no, y sabes algo eso hace que me comiences a agradar.- Menciono- Llámame Mérida, así que si nos vamos a ver de ahora en adelante todos los días para hablar sobre las cosas que nos gustan por lo menos deberíamos llevarnos un bien ¿no lo crees?. Eso también va para ti Ricitos de Oro, o mejor dicho, Rapunzel-Recalco.

-Tienes razón, ahora por que no comenzamos a hablar sobre esta porquería- Dije mirando mi hoja que aún seguía en blanco. –Así que, ¿que han escrito?- Les pregunte a ambas.

-Yo no eh escrito una mierda-Dijo Mérida mirando su hoja que no contenía nada.

-Y-yo escribí algo pero, es algo muy mío- Dijo Rapunzel un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos dinos que escribiste, a partir de ahora vamos a tener que confiar entre nosotras tres- Le dije a Rapunzel intentando tomar su hoja.

-No, no quiero que lo vean!- Dijo Rapunzel tomando su hoja y dándome la espalda hasta que vi a Mérida dirigirse a ella y tomar por la fuerza su hoja lo que hizo que se rompiera un pedazo de esta.

-Regrésamelo!- Le decía Rapunzel a Mérida.

-Calmada princesa, ni que fuera tan grav…- No termino la oración después de leer el escrito de Rapunzel, el cual, lo hizo una bola de papel lanzándolo al piso.

Después tomo el cuello de la blusa de Rapunzel y quedar en la posición en la que antes Mérida y yo estábamos.

-Quien diría que tenemos los mismos gustos, Ricitos de oro- Le dijo Mérida a la chica de ojos verdea aun sujetándola por el cuello.

Me levante de mi asiento y tome la bola de papel para abrirla y en su interior decía nada más y nada menos que un nombre y ese era el de _"Elsa Frozen"_.

-Un momento, Rapunzel ¿Te gusta la Profesora Elsa? ¿O solo es una broma?- Le dije mirándola aun Mérida la sostenía a lo cual me levante eh intente separarlas. Cosa que parecía inútil Mérida no quería soltarla.

-No es una broma Anna- Dijo volteando a verme e intentando zafarse de Mérida. –Además ¿Cómo que compartimos los mismos gustos Mérida? ¿Acaso a ti también te gusta Elsa?- Le pregunto a la chica pelirroja que la sujetaba.

-¿Para qué negarlo?- Dijo Mérida soltando y empujando a la chica del cabello rubio haciendo que callera al suelo.

Mérida tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, dejándonos a mí y a Rapunzel solas.

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo 2, gracias por las personas que dejaron ****Reviews**** :D por cierto no tengo un día especificado para subir los capítulos así que tendrán que esperar pero como estoy en vacaciones tal vez suba dos por semana ;). Cambiando de tema perdón por las faltas de ortografía, ya que como dije en el primer capítulo es mi primera historia y como escribo muy rápido y Word no me ayuda mucho es un poco molesto para mí pero bueno eso no importa ya :v.**

**Dejen Reviews :33 nos vemos a la otra–La Chica Del Pan Tostado**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa POV.

Tome los papeles y mis llaves del colle que se encontraban a un lado de la cafetera de la sala de profesores y así como entre salí de ella. Camine por el pasillo para volver al aula donde se encontraban mis alumnas castigadas. Pase a un lado del laboratorio de química y vi a mi hermano menor Jack salir de ahí.

-Elsa! ¡Qué bueno verte! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, ya eh terminado de limpiar el laboratorio así que ya nos podemos ir de este infierno- dijo caminando a mí mismo ritmo y poniendo sus manos en su nuca relajándose.

-¿Tan rápido has terminado de limpiar? Es una pena que no seas igual de rápido para recoger tu cuarto- Dije haciendo una pequeña risa haciendo que Jack se molestara.

-Ja! Pero bueno que eso es diferente- decía Jack siguiendo a un mi paso. –Oh, Casi olvido preguntarte, Escuche que habías castigado a Mérida ¿no es así?-Pregunto.

-Así es-Le respondí a mi hermano mientras ordenaba unos papeles que tenía en mis manos.

-Y ¿Cuáles fueron las razones de castigar a mi mejor amiga?- pregunto nuevamente el chico que estaba a lado de mí.

-Jack, me arrojo una bola de papel – Le conteste nuevamente.

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito-Dijo m nuevamente mi hermano deteniéndose, recargándose en la pared y poniendo sus manos en bolsillos.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunte deteniéndome de mi camino y girándolo para verlo.

-La conozco Elsa, además ella sabe que tú eres mi hermana, incluso antes de que le dieras clases- Hablaba mientras jugaba con un mecho de su cabello y volviendo a caminar deteniéndose en frente de mí.

-Bueno Jack eh escuchado a muchos profesores hablar de su comportamiento, dicen que es muy agresivo-Explicaba a mi hermano di una pausa y continúe hablando. –Por lo regular en mi clase está más tranquila, exceptuando el día de hoy- Termine de explicarle mientras volvía de nuevo a caminar.

-Es por que…- No termino de hablar, tal vez porque, al igual que yo, se había percatado de que Mérida había salido del aula.

-Mérida ¿Por qué has salido del aula?- Le pregunte a la chica que al parecer me estaba mirando molesta.-¿Ocurre algo?- Le volví a preguntar

-Sí, Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente con mi familia-respondió mi alumna- ¿puedo retirarme temprano hoy?-Me pregunto aunque por su tono de voz sentí como si me estuviera suplicando.

-Claro, esta vez puedes retirarte temprano-Ella asintió y se retiró caminando por el pasillo. La deje ir solo porque era la primera vez que la había castigado yo a ver si hacia podría recapacitar un poco de sus acciones.

-Espera Mérida, te acompaño- Escuche a mi hermano Jack gritarle mientras corría detrás de ella siguiéndola hacia la salida- Nos vemos en el auto Elsa- Se despidió y seguí nuevamente su camino hacia la salida.

Por unos segundos me quede observándolos y veía como se saludaban y platicaban hasta que los vi salir. Volví a estar al aula y vi a mis otras dos alumnas, solo que una estaba en el suelo y la otra estaba ayudándola a ponerse de pie, a lo cual no pude evitar no preocuparme.

-¿Paso algo Anna, Rapunzel?-Dije acercándome a donde se encontraban y ayudando a levantar a la chica de cabello rubio.

-Sí, es solo que Meri…- Anna no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rapunzel la había interrumpido antes de que continuara hablando.

-Es solo que me caí al momento-Dijo Rapunzel mientras se acomodaba su cabello y sacudía su ropa para quitarse el poco polvo que esta tenía. –Eso es todo- .

-De acuerdo-Dije aun no estando muy segura de la respuesta que mi alumna me había dado. –Pues entonces pueden irse ya a casa- Después de decir esto mi alumna que antes estaba en el suelo tomo sus cosas salió del aula muy rápidamente.

-Emm, Profesora Elsa… ¿puedo decirle algo?-Estaba a punto de retirarme hasta que escuche la voz de Anna hablarme.

-Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece Anna?- Respondí a la pregunta que me había hecho.

-Rapunzel le mintió- Dijo Anna, cuya cosa me sorprendió bastante Rapunzel no era de las chicas que comúnmente mentía –Ella no se cayó tratando de abrir la ventana- Seguía hablando Anna. –Mérida fue quien la llevo al suelo…-Me sorprendí aún más después de que Anna hubiera dicho eso, no conozco las razones por las cuales Mérida hizo eso pero ahora esto también era asunto mío.

-Gracias Anna por informármelo, ten por seguro que hablare con ambas…y contigo también-Le dije mientras veía como salía del aula y se iba corriendo, tal vez siguiendo a Rapunzel. Antes de Salir y cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que a un lado del escritorio había un arco, así que supuse que a Mérida se le había olvidado pues ella estaba en el club de arquería, lo tome y me lo lleve para dárselo de vuelta. Después salí del aula y cerré la puerta con la llave que me había prestado el conserje y así continúe mi camino hacia la salida.

Mérida Pov.

-Así que… ¿arrogar una bola de papel a la persona que te gusta es tu manera de conquistarla y llamar su atención?-decía Jack burlándose de mí.

-Cállate, cabello de anciano-Le conteste molesta, ya que no me gustaba que se burlaran de mí y más que nadie Jack ya lo sabía tal vez le gustaba que lo golpeara todos los jodidos días.

-Oye, deja en paz mi sensual cabello, es único- Dijo mientras se alborotaba el cabello despeinándose por sí solo un así su cabello brillaba.

-¿sensual? ¿Quién mierdas tiene el cabello blanco a los diecisiete años?- Le pregunte aunque siempre que le preguntaba eso la respuesta siempre era la misma…

-Es culpa del calentamiento global, ahora cambiemos de tema!- Dicho esto se puso el gorro que tenía su chaqueta, para que parara de mirar su cabello. – ¿Por qué le has lanzado una bola de papel a Elsa? – Pregunto recargándose en unos de los autos del estacionamiento.

-Fue un accidente Jack, esa bola no era para ella- Le respondí con la verdad mientras me recargaba en el mismo auto que él.

-Porque no eres más amable con ella y participas más en sus clases, y esas mierdas que le gustan a los educadores ver en sus alumnos- Decía Jack mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y un mechero, aunque no lo deje prenderlo pues se lo arrebate y lo lance lo más lejos posible.-Joder, ¿Por qué lo tiras?- Respondió algo enojado mientras lo buscaba desde donde estaba parado.

-No estoy de humor para oler esa mierda Jack…-Le respondí mientras volteaba a ver el cielo. –Hoy descubrí que alguien más estaba enamorado de Elsa…-Volví a hablarle aun sin apartar mis ojos del cielo.

Al parecer ya se había rendido de buscar el cigarrillo, así que se volvió a recargar en el auto en donde estábamos –¿Y quién es esa persona? Digo, si se puede saber- Pregunto con curiosidad mirándome.

Yo volee a verlo –Es Rapunzel... ¿La conoces?- Le pregunte ya que no sabía si la conocería aunque después de haberle dicho su nombre, note que sus ojos se abrieron de, al parecer, lo sorprendido que estaba.

-¿Rapunzel? ¿Una chica mediana, ojos verdes y un cabello rubio jodidamente largo y lacio?- Decía dando una pequeña descripción física de la chica o lo que supongo sabia de ella.

-Sí, esa misma ¿la conoces?- Le respondí puesto a que me había dado a entender de que si así que en pocas palabras es una pregunta estúpida lo que acabo de hacer.

-Claro, mi hermana le da clases de Artes, además es una de sus mejores alumnas- hizo una pausa y después continuaba hablando.- Siempre está de un lado a otro con mi hermana en la escuela e igual en su clase…¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?- se preguntaba para si mismo.

-Bueno Jack, tienes un cerebro de pollo así que deja de darte vueltas en la cabeza- Dije riéndome, vi su cara de molesto. Un poco lejos escuche un claxon sonar ambos volteamos y nos dimos cuenta de que era mi madre quien venía a recogerme.

-Bueno Jack, es mama la que está en el coche, luego hablamos por teléfono –Dicho esto me despedí de él y corrí hacia donde estaba el auto de mi madre. Subí a él y hay me senté en el asiento del copiloto, ahí se encontraba mi madre mirándome con una cara demasiado rara, la cual hizo que me sintiera jodidamente incomoda. -¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte ya que solo ponía esa cara cuando tramaba algo o pensaba algo **NO** bueno hacia mí.

-Cielo, no sé por qué no sales con Jack…Es un buen chico y lo conozco desde hace tiempo- Vi como quitaba el freno y comenzó a conducir el automóvil sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Jack es solo mi mejor amigo-le dije mientras la veía.- Es alguien a quien puedo confiarle mis secretos y mis cosas raras-.

-Han estado juntos por mucho tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que salgan-Dijo aun sin voltear a verme y girando el volante de un lado a otro.

-Eh salido muchas veces con el dije

-Pero como amigos Mérida…yo hablo de una cita, en donde ustedes sean más que…- no puedo terminar ya que la interrumpí no me gusta hacerlo pero creo que me vi en la necesidad.

-Mama, a Jack le gustan los chicos-.

-Oh…-Susurro, mientras que a la vez disminuía la velocidad del volante y detenerse justo en frente de mi hogar. -¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? Pude ábreme ahorrado oxígeno- Me regaño.

-Te lo quería decir el, la próxima vez que te viera, pero creo que ya no será í la puerta del auto, salí y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿Y Elsa lo sabe?- me pregunto.

-Sí, dice que está bien-.

-Y dime Mérida, ¿Qué se siente que tu mejor amigo salga con más chicos que tú?-Se burlaba mi madre mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta de la casa.

-¡Mama!- Le reclame mientras veía como se reía, tal parece que ella ya sabía que eso me iba a molestar pero, es mi madre y ella ya me conoce.

-Bien, lo siento pero tenía que mi madre entrando a la casa, estaba muy silenciosa eso quería decir que mis tres hermanos trillizos no se encontraban en caza ni tampoco papa. –Mérida ¿Dónde está tu arco?-me pregunto por el…oh no.

-Oh no! Lo deje en el aula, tendré que ir temprano por el.-Me queje mientras me tiraba en el sofá.

-¿no habías dicho que era Elsa la que te iba a dar las clases extras? Tal vez lo haya encontrado.-dijo mi madre mientras veía como se iba hacia la cocina.

-Elsa…-Susurre para mi misma.

_**FLASH BACK **_

No dejaba de ver el televisor, es más ni siquiera parpadeaba por culpa de todas esas luces que tenía. En mis manos se encontraba uno de los dos controles de la consola de Jack, y lo único que hacía en ellos era apretar botones a lo loco, si sabía jugar Mortal Kombat pero habíamos hecho una apuesta antes de jugar, y era que el que ganara menos de diez peleas, pagaría la pizza que hace rato habían encargado y que aún no llegaba. Ambos llevábamos nueve ganadas entonces esta pelea era la decisiva.

Ambos teníamos la mirada bien puesta al televisor no sabía si él estaba igual que yo aplastando botones o normal y tranquilo, en este momento yo llevo la ventaja, solo unos cuantos golpes y bastara.

Solté una risa enorme cuando se veía en la pantalla que el personaje que Jack había elegido lo había derrotado – Wow! Te gane, en tu cara!- Decía mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro haciendo un baile de victoria.

-¡Joder! Bien entonces creo que yo pagare la pizza- Dijo Jack aun exaltado un poco, tal vez de la emoción que sentía mientras jugaba hace unos momentos.

-Así es, Jack- Le afirme, estaba algo cansada de la emoción y de la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos.

-Ok, entonces mientras llega la pizza iré al baño y por unas bebidas ¿quieres una Mérida? Porque veo que estas muy exhausta con el el control en la mesa y se puso de pie Jack.

-Emm, Si por favor- Le dije mientras veía como se iba directo hacia el baño.

En la caza de Jack no se encontraba nadie más que nosotros dos, según lo que Jack dijo sus padres siempre estaban de viaje, lo único que hacían era enviarles dinero a ella y a su hermana mayor, a la cual no conozco porque siempre está estudiando en su habitación, en la biblioteca o toma clases extras, sin duda una cerebrito.

Me recosté en el soba de la sala de la casa de Jack y me relaje un poco esperándolo a él y a el chico de la pizza, cerré mis ojos por unos segundo hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió, y la vi entrar, a ella, a una chica, tal vez mayor que yo, tenía su cabello rubio platinado recogido en una sola trenza muy hermosa igual que sus ojos color azules y su tez blanca. No podía dejar de verla posiblemente con cara de estúpida pero no me importo, desperté de mis pensamientos cuando escuche su voz la cual sentía que envolvía mi alma.

-¡Hola!- Dijo la chica que había entrado que no sé como pero ahora estaba a un lado de mí, con su mano estirada para que le saludara con una sonrisa que me hizo ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba al momento de verla. Le di mi mano para aceptar su salido y vi cómo se acercaba para al final darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla…evidentemente morí por dentro.

-Tu debes ser Mérida ¿verdad? – Pregunto la chica que después soltó mi mano.

-Sí, y emm… ¿tú quién eres?- pregunte con curiosidad pues aun no sabía quién era.

-Soy Elsa, la hermana mayor de Jack-. Vi como caminaba en frente de mí y se sentaba a un lado mío y en donde hace unos momentos estaba sentado Jack.

-Bueno pues, al fin te conozco- Le sonreí mientras ella hacia una pequeña risita.

-Jack me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-Dijo Elsa dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno primero me dijo que tenías el cabello muy rojo y alborotado y es cierto-Dijo intentando alborotar más mi cabello de lo que ya estaba. –Sabes, me tu estilo- después de esto me sonroje otra vez…creo que es un record.

-G-gracias…supongo- La escuche reír otra vez solo que ahora ya no estaba sentada en el sofá, sino que estaba de pie.

-Fue un placer conocerte Mérida-dijo Elsa.- Pero tengo tarea pendiente así que hay te dejo con el cabello de anciano- Dijo apuntado hacia Jack que venía con las bebidas. –Nos vemos luego-.

Me quede observando como subía los escalones hasta que escuche la voz de Jack. –Veo que ya conociste a Elsa ¿Qué tal?-pregunto poniendo los refrescos en la mesa de la sala.

-Bien…supongo-Le respondí. -Además es muy linda-. Tome el refresco de lata y la abrí y tomaba de él, mientras volvía a girarme para ver el televisor.

-¿Te gusto Elsa?-. Pregunto Jack.

Al escuchar esto no pude evitar atragantarme con el refresco y su gas, y Jack lo único que hacía era reírse.

_**FIN DEL**__**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Heeeeeeey que tal toh :D **_

_**Antes de comenzar toda la wea que voy a decir quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar, pues esta semana tuve que viajar con mi familia, pero me lo dijeron a última hora así que estaba muy ocupada que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de avisar nada así que por eso pido mil perdones :( .**_

_**Y ahora ya puedo decir mi wea…Quiero enserio, agradecerles a las personas que están siguiendo la historia y dejan Reviews :'3, por cierto la historia se actualizara a partir de ahora los miércoles :v para que puedan estar al tanto, así que nos leemos luego :D.**_

_**Saludines de LaChicaDel-PanTostado.**_


End file.
